comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC High Command (Earth-5875)
The UNSC High Command (HIGHCOM) is the highest governing office of the United Nations Space Command, commanding all of the organization's personnel, equipment, ships, and facilities across UEG space. HIGHCOM has less than twenty members, who work closely together in order to push for objectives and missions. History Following the publication of the Carver Findings by Dr. Elias Carver in 2491, the professor presented the book to the UEG Senate and High Command, theorizing that the continuous Secession would tear the very fabric of humanity's expansion through the galaxy, unless a political action should be taken. Despite this theory being ridiculed by most of the sociologist academia, High Command and the Office of Naval Intelligence feared such possibility. Carver's pessimism proved to be true when the Secession escalated much beyond what was originally believed it could, leading High Command to devise new strategies to combat the Insurrectionist factions. After the bombing of the Haven arcology, on Mamore, in 2511, HIGHCOM started investigating the Freedom and Liberation Party, seemingly responsible for the attacks. After the Covenant's invasion and glassing of Shanxi in 2525, High Command and ONI found themselves overwhelmed and clueless on how to deal with the new, non-human enemies. Shortly after the confirmation of the colony's demise, HIGHCOM placed all of the UNSC in full alert as the First Contact War was officially declared on the human side of the conflict. The appearance of the alien hegemony led to HIGHCOM demand for the acceleration of the SPARTAN-II and their re-purpose to fight the Covenant. They were initially skeptical regarding the SPARTANs, but once they realized the efficiency of the super soldiers, HIGHCOM and ONI officially announced both the SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs to the UEG's population in order too boost their morale in the face of onslaught. When the Covenant invaded October 30th, 2552, HIGHCOM's facility on Reach was completely destroyed and many of its top officers killed, which left Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth as the sole commander of all UNSC forces on the planet. Its very few surviving members were then relocated to HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, on Sydney, Australia, on Earth. Under the directives of the UNSC High Command, all remaining naval forces were to be grouped together under the Home Fleet in the Sol system. During the Battle of Earth in November 2552, most of Sydney was damaged by the Covenant, but all of HIGHCOM's officers were able to survive through emergency tunnels and bunkers. After the end of the First Contact War, HIGHCOM continued to command what was left of the UNSC and started rebuilding. At the start of the Second Renaissance, Auton synthetic Evan was able to warn Fleet Admiral Sir Ernst Hood and CINCONI Serin Osman of the attack, but merely moments before the Reapers subjugated Earth, which allowed them to escape to Sanghelios. Organization and members HIGHCOM is composed of a small number of high-ranking United Nations Space Command officers from both the Navy and the Marine Corps. Together, they plan, set objectives, and work alongside one another to ensure no internal dispute over resources and command hierarchy occurs. The UNSC was conceived with the mindset of cross-discipline cooperation, which became problematic once bureaucracy started to take over the organization. As such, the very structure of HIGHCOM allows its to have few protocol and jurisdictional issues, having complete authority over all UNSC branches relating to equipment, personnel, mapping, planning, and resources. Its leaders include fleet admirals, admirals, and generals, as well as the Deputy of Naval Operations, the Chief of Naval Operations, and the Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence. In total, less than twenty members exist, and they work together to achieve common goals, headquartered on important colonies. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:United Nations Space Command (Earth-5875) Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227